


Day 1: Purple

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: #dgmrarepair2k17, D Gray Man - Freeform, Day One, F/M, Modern AU, Purple, Rare Pair Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: my first entry of the Rare Pair Week and I managed to do it





	Day 1: Purple

Growing up in a small village with superstitious people he had for sure not an easy childhood at all. Especially since he was raised by his more than estranged grandfather at the castle nearby. Most of the villager’s gossip about them being vampires since his grandfather and himself are hardly ever seen at all within the village. So once he inherits the castle as well the assets his grandfather had left behind for him after passing away, one decision is clear for him. To leave this village conclusively and go to a renowned university to study biology and anthropology.  
  
Luckily he found quite fast an interest for the castle he decided to sell and when everything is cleared in a matter of a few months, he sits in the next train heading towards the West. It doesn’t matter where he will end up starting his studies. It is to be hoped that he never will have to set a foot into the village again. At the same time he’s curious and nervous about how to progress further in life. This is truly the first time he’s acting independently from what his grandfather wanted. Shortly closing his eyes he is allowing chance to decide where he ends up to live and for his destiny to fulfill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Months have passed by since he is accepted at the University to study and for him it is still hard to interact with other people. Most of them simply avoid him due to his appearance. At the same time he is too naive as well extremely shy when it comes to interacting with people. If he isn‘t at his classes, he uses the given time to walk around in the nearby forest. He feels at ease every time he takes a walk.  
  
So one day he is quite surprised as he meets a young woman sitting at a partly rotten tree laying on the ground of the clearing. There is one thing he has to admit to himself. She is truly the most beautiful being he ever came across. Before he is even able to say one word at all the young woman approaches him now, leans slightly forward and places a short kiss on his lips. Quickly he turns beet-red since he never interacted this way before with a woman. All he can do is watch how she leaves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days later he is on his way to one of his classes as their paths cross again. Right now he is for sure a stuttering mess. Because he wasn‘t so sure if he only imagined her or not. „So, handsome, do you have a name?“ is she asking him right now. Only now does he realize her entire outfit bases on the color purple. Most likely her favorite color to wear. „I-I‘m A-Arystar Krory“ is he introducing himself now to her while he notices her to smile.  
  
„Nice to meet you, I‘m Eliade“ is he hearing her say right now and somehow he feels like listening to the voice of an angel. Even though he never been in such a situation at all, he knows for sure he‘s fallen for Eliade head over heels right after he saw her the very first time. „Maybe we meet again, Arystar?“ is she now asking, placing again a short kiss on his lips. He only nods, looks after her and all his books fall now out of his hands. „Eliade“ is he only mumbling while a certain tint of red rests on his cheeks.


End file.
